Look at me
by Love virus
Summary: Lihat aku, aku disini menyukaimu berusaha menahan air mata dan memendam rasa sakit apa yang selalu aku pendam. "Bolehkah aku keluar dari B.A.P?".."Kau gila Youngjae!".."Kau kenapa Hyungie?" lalu tiba-tiba Daehyun datang dan merangkul Zelo mesra, aku menjatuhkan kertas pengunduran diriku dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. "YOUNGJAE!"…DaeJae BangLo JongHim YeWook KyuMin ChenMin


**Look at me**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer: God**

**Main cast : Youngjae Daehyun**

**Category : Romace/Drama**

**Pair(s) : DaeJae BangLo JongHim YeWook KyuMin HanChul ChenMin SiBum YoonYul HyoSic**

**This story by Yooooona**

**Warning! YAOI YURI OOC Typos bertebaran dan tak sesuai e-ye-de*plak**

**A/N: JUST DAEJAE! Please review :3, ficnya aku buat three shot. Nunggu reviewnya sampe 15 dulu baru Ona update :3#jahat. NC IN CHAPTER 2 AND THREE!**

**Summary : Lihat aku, aku disini menyukaimu berusaha menahan air mata dan memendam rasa sakit apa yang selalu aku pendam. "Bolehkah aku keluar dari B.A.P?".."Kau gila Youngjae?!".."Kau kenapa Hyungie?" lalu tiba-tiba Daehyun datang dan merangkul Zelo mesra, aku menjatuhkan kertas pengunduran diriku dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. "YOUNGJAE!"… "Aku mundur dari B.A.P karena ingin menjalani pengobatan agar aku sembuh"**

**Back sound : SNSD - Genie**

**Ooo**

**Youngjae POV**

Lagi-lagi DaeLo, DaeLo dan DaeLo. Kenapa harus Zelo? Selalu magnae yang dibanggakan, disukai banyak fans juga paling banyak disenangi. Ya, mungkin wajahku tidak seimut Zelo aku hanya seorang member dari boyband grup hip hop B.A.P dengan posisi sebagai Lead Vocal, kemampuan dance-ku juga tidak se-keren Zelo. Zelo dan aku menjadi korban kecelakaan 'ssaeng fans'. Bedanya, ssaeng fans sengaja mengendarakan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh dan menabrak Zelo hingga terseret beberapa meter dan seseorang melukai wajahku dengan silet entah bagaimana tetapi aku tak tahu.

Luka tersebut berada disekitar bibirku juga wajah bagian kananku sehingga jika aku tersenyum itu sakit. Aku terdiam sejenak membaca salah satu mention dari BABY**#Author: Hehe author taunya twitter, gapapa ya ._.v # **Aku hanya iseng mencari hal-hal pembicaraan yang terkait dengan 'DaeLo' di Twitter, setelah aku mengetikannya entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi campur aduk.

**Nina ** LoveDaeDae _ | 5s

Moment DaeLo mulai menjamur karena kecelakaan yang dialami Zelo mbuat BAP_Daehyun mnjadi dekat dengan ZELO96 4eva, DAELO IS REAL! \m/

**Kylee Fuji SONE** BarbieChoii | 5s

Omo, apakah foto itu benar? Bukan editan? Mereka lucu sekalii, Daelo! Daelo! RT" KPOPFanbase : #BAP Daehyun terlihat lebih dekat dengan Junhong setelah sang magnae pulih dari kecelakaan yfrog

**Vicky Zoew** 92506_VickyJ | 5s

DaeLo is cute better than BangZelo and DaeJae! Oh my god, they're so CUTE. DAELO IS REAL!

**SHINee! ** FujiChoi | 5s

OMG DAELO SO CUTE RT" KPOPFanbase : #BAP Daehyun terlihat lebih dekat dengan Junhong setelah sang magnae pulih dari kecelakaan yfrog

**JOHN SONE** RapperJohnZ | 5s

Weew apaan tuh? RT" ShintaaaaKim : OMG, abis baca ff DAELO bikin makin cinta sama DAELO, so sweet banget Daehyun oppa~"

**KIKI ELF** LeeHee_Ri95 | 5s

OMG DAELO! RT" KPOPFanbase : #BAP Daehyun terlihat lebih dekat dengan Junhong setelah sang magnae pulih dari kecelakaan yfrog

**DAELO SHIPPER** LololoPUtt | 1m

Kayaknya seru tuh na, Daelo ya? Minta link-nya RT" BABA2323 : Baca fanfic Daelo omoooo, kenapa harus YOUNGJAE sih?! Buang aja dia! Hahaha"

**KaiSoo shipper too** ShintaaaaKim | 10m

ShintaaaaKim : OMG, abis baca ff DAELO bikin makin cinta sama DAELO, so sweet banget Daehyun oppa~

**I'M SONE** FuneJUNGSNSD | 14m

Daelo emang lebih lucu dibandingkan Daejae dipikir-pikir ya li RT" BABA2323 : Iya jadi ceritanya si Zelo direbutin Dae sama Guk hyung tapi akhirnya Daehyun menikah sama Zelo, lo musti baca! RT" FuneJUNGSNSD : Gimana cerita

Aku tidak kuat jika harus membaca telusur yang berkaitan dengan DaeLo, mengapa harus seperti ini? Ini tidak adil Daehyun hyung selalu bersamaku hanya karena insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa Zelo semua member wajar saja khawatir bukan? Dan Fanfiction, aku mencoba mencarinya di sampai akhirnya aku menemukan fanfiction yang berjudul 'Oarry Youngjae sambil mengarahkanlokau lah yang selalu ada dipikiranku Junhong-ahnimpa Zeloi ini? daca!"ahan.

you' pair DaeJae dan juga DaeLo, dengan perasaan bingung aku membaca fanfic itu.

"_Y-Youngjae hyung?" Zelo sedikit heran melihat Youngjae yang menatapnya tidak suka._

"_Daehyun hyung hanya menyukaiku Zelo, kau harus tahu!" kata Youngjae kemudian meninggalkan Zelo. Tak sadar air mata jatuh dari kedua mata cantik milik Zelo, ia begitu menyukai bahkan mencintai seorang Jung Daehyun. _

Aku mengerutkan keningku, terus membaca fanfic itu sampai-sampai akhir dari cerita tersebut membuat hatiku **tertusuk-tusuk**.

"_A-Aku sudah sadar selama ini yang aku cintai hanya kau" kata Daehyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Zelo. Wajah Zelo memerah mendengar pernyataan Daehyun. "Youngjae hanya kuanggap dongsaeng, kau lah yang selalu ada dipikiranku Junhong-ah" lalu Daehyun mencium bibir Zelo._

"_D-Daehyun hyunggaahh…" desah Zelo membuat sesuatu yang dibawah sana milik Daehyun 'terbangun'._

Apa maksudnya fanfic ini awal ceritanya memang diceritakan tentang hubunganku dan Daehyun hyung kenapa menjadi DaeLo? Mataku mulai bergelinang air mata dan tenggorokanku sakit mendorong yang ada dimataku untuk keluar namun aku berusaha menahannya, refleks aku menutup laptopku kasar karena tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Jae, kau tidak ingin kehabisan makan malam bukan? Cepatlah kau ke dapur, atau member lainnya akan memakan makananmu" kata Himchan hyung menatapku datar, aku masih diam dalam posisiku. Memikirkan apa fanfic dan juga tentang 'Daelo' yang dibicarakan oleh fans membuatku sedih, padahal sudah lama aku mendekatimu karena hanya ingin Daehyun hyung tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, apa itu salah? Tak sadar air mataku mengalir dan aku mulai terisak, Himchan hyung berjalan kearahku lalu memelukku. "Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

Sifat Himchan hyung memang tak bisa aku tebak, terkadang ia cerewet seperti umma pada umumnya lalu marah tiba-tiba juga sampai-sampai seperti ini, perhatian, lembut dan keibuan. "H-Hiks.. a-aku tak tahu huwaa" tangisku, Himchan hyung terkikik pelan dan mengelus kepalaku, aku mendengar suara Yongguk hyung memanggilku.

"Youngjae! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Makananmu hampir dimakan oleh Jongup dan Daehyun kau tahu? Cepat makan sekarang" kata Yongguk hyung tiba-tiba menarikku dari pelukan Himchan hyung, aku sempat hampir terjatuh jika Yongguk hyung tidak menggendongku tiba-tiba dan membawaku ke dapur. "Sekarang kau makan, dan badanmu ringan sekali mengapa kau jarang makan malam?" Tanya Yongguk hyung, aku melirik sekitar ternyata masih ada Daehyun hyung sedang memakan makanannya dan Zelo yang tengah menatapku iri? Kenapa dia?

"Ehm.. ketiduran hyung hahaha" tawaku dan aku berbohong lagi. Yongguk hyung mengacak-acak rambutku kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum padaku lalu ia meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Daehyun hyung dan Zelo.

"Hmm.. Youngjae hyung dekat dengan Yongguk hyung ya" kata Zelo pelan, kedua mata doe nya seolah-olah melemparkan penuh tanda tanya namun aku membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Mengingat apa yang kuingat tentang DaeLo membuatku sama sekali tidak lapar, aku mendorong ke belakang kursiku dan berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Er.. Youngjae-hyung" panggil Zelo hyung tiba-tiba membuatku terdiam sejenak, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya "Apa makan malam milik hyung tidak dimakan? Boleh untukku" tanya Zelo sambil melemparkan tatapan memelasnya, sebenarnya aku tidak terpengaruh namun aku tidak tega akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan senyumnya ia memakan makan malamku "Jangan kebanyakan makan, nanti kau gemuk malah tambah imut haha" Aku menundukkan wajahku lalu berlari kearah kamar, aku sempat menabrak Yongguk hyung dan Jongup mereka melemparkan pandangan bingung namun aku mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam kamarku.

Ooo

**Author POV**

Youngjae mulai terisak mengingat banyak fans yang menyukai moment Daelo bukannya ia tidak suka tetapi jika dikaitkan dengan kenyataan, itu membuat perasaannya sakit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasakan air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi, matanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi karena sudah hampir 2 jam ia menangis dalam diam itu sangat sakit. Ia seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Youngjae mengabaikannya ia berusaha merendam rasa sakitnya sampai ia mendengar suara Daehyun membuatnya membisu.

"Youngjae-ah buka pintunya, Hyung tidur dimana ini?" teriak Daehyun dari luar, Zelo yang berada disebelahnya sambil memelu sebuah boneka kelinci bewarna pink memandangnya polos. Daehyun menggerutu dan mengetuk pintu kamar DaeJae namun Youngjae masih belum membukakan pintunya, Youngjae terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Mungkin saja ia sudah tidur" kata Yongguk tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Daehyun pelan "Kau bisa tidur dengan Zelo dikamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa. Cepatlah tidur besok kita ada jadwal di radio Sukira Kiss radio" kata Yongguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan kamar Daejae dan Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya menarik pelan tangan Zelo pergi meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri, sejenak Zelo menoleh kebelakang menatap Yongguk yang sudah tertidur di sofa dengan tatapan sendu?

"Mereka sudah pergi.." gumam Youungjae sendiri, ia berniat untuk mengambil minum tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering karena menangis. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Yongguk yang tertidur disofa, dengan pelan ia mengelus wajah Yongguk dan leader tampan itu terbangun.

"Hmm? Lebih baik kau cuci muka, wajahmu sangat merah dan matamu sembab juga bengkak Youngjae-ah. Besok kita ada jadwal cepatlah tidur" Yongguk mulai menutup matanya namun Youngjae menepuk bahu Yongguk pelan.

"Hyung, tidurlah dikamarku. Dan bolehkah besok aku tidak ikut jadwal? Aku ada suatu urusan" kata Youngjae sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, suasana keduanya canggung tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yongguk terlihat menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur, Youngjae menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia berjalan ke dapur mengambil beberapa es batu kemudian mengompres daerah sekitar matanya yang terlihat bengkak, rasa dingin itu menusuk-nusuk matanya seperti suasana hatinya yang tertusuk-tusuk.

Setelah es itu mencair menjadi air dingin yang mengompres daerah mata Youngjae ia membasuh wajahnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, terlihat Yongguk yang benar-benar sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Youngjae tak tega jika sang leader harus tidur di sofa, dengan pelan ia menyentuh wajah tampan Yongguk dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Hggm..." Yongguk menguap kemudian membuka kedua matanya menatap Youngjae bingung, ia sangat mengantuk saat ini dengan perlahan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya lagi, melihat Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh?! Hyung jangan tidur lagi, dengar dulu" kata Youngjae sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu Yongguk.

"Hm? Kau mau bilang apa? Hyung masih bisa mendengarmu..." Kata Yongguk dengan suara beratnya ia sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"E-ehm... Mungkin kau bisa tidur di kamarku dan besok aku ada urusan jadi bolehkah aku tidak datang?" Tanya Youngjae, Yongguk terlihat berfikir matanya menjadi dua kali sangat sipit ketika ia mengantuk.

"Hm, jika itu urusanmu hyung izinkan dan besok jangan pulang terlalu larut.." Kata Yongguk akhirnya ia tertidur lagi, Youngjae yang sudah mengantukpun ikut tidur dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya disebelah Yongguk akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka kedua matanya dan kaget melihat Zelo yang tidak ada disampingnya, mungkin ia sudah bangun lalu Daehyun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan terkejut melihart ranjang milik Youngjae sangat berantakan, seprai yang sudah tak beraturan, laptop miik Youngjae yang masih Standby, juga sebuah obat yang isinya keluar, obat apa itu? Apakah itu milik Youngjae? Tapi tidak mungkin mungkin hanya VITAMIN, pikir Daehyun. Namun rasa penasaran Daehyun membuatnya ingin mengetahui obat tersebut, obat tersebut sudah ditangannya namun belum sempat ia baca tiba-tiba Youngjae datang dan menatapnya bingung.

"Pagi Youngjae" sapa Daehyun dengan senyumnya membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan, Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diarikan dan sama sekali tidak membalas senyum Daehyun dan mencari seuatu apa yang dicarinya. "Apa kau mencari ini?" tanya Daehyun dingin, Youngjae yang kaget karena obat tersebut ada pada tangan Youngjae, seingatnya ia meletakkan obat tersebut dibawah bantalnya.

"Kembalikan hyung" kata Youngjae hendak akan mengambil obatnya namun Daehyun malah mengacungkan obat itu tinggi-tinggi dengan nakalnya Daehyun melempar obat tersebut pada Jongup yang lewat didepan kamar DaeJae, Jongup bingung namun melihat mimik wajah Daehyun dengan jahil Jongup melemparnya lagi pada Daehyun sampai Youngjae kelelahan.

"Hahaha" tawa Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang kelelahan dihadapannya dengan obat yang masih berada di tangan Daehyun, Jongup pun sama namun tiba-tiba Youngjae terbatuk-batuk dihadapan Daehyun, dan Youngjae terkejut tiba-tiba noda darah ada pada kaos Daehyun ia merasakan rasa amis darah pada lidahnya .

"Kenapa kau Jae?" tanya Jongup tiba-tiba, melihat ada yang aneh dari tingkah Youngjae setelah batuk. Youngjae berbalik menatap Jongup dengan ekspresi hendak akan menangis, darah yang ada pada sudut bibirnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca yaoungjae berlari meninggalkan mereka. Daehyun hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkah Youngjae, mata Jongup terkejut melihat kaos Daehyun ternodai darah.

"D-Daehyun hyung ini bukankah darah?" tanya Jongup mengarakan telunjuknya pada apa yang ia maskud, Daehyun sedikit terkejut melihat kaosnya ternodai darah didaerah dadanya, seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak melakukan pembunuhan**#plak** maksudnya tidak memasak. "Dan Youngjae hyung kenapa tiba-tiba kabur, mana obat tadi?" tanya Jongup, Daehyun pun hanya mengangkan kedua bahunya dan berjalan keluar kamar DaeJae, Jongup pun sama tetapi ia merasakan menginjak sesuatu ternyata itu adalah obat milik Youngjae.

**FOR TUBERCULOSIS**

Nama pasien : **Kim Youngjae**

Jongup terbelalak membaca obat tersebut, benarkah Youngjae sakit? Dan isi obat tersebut sudah sedikit lagi mungkinkah darah tadi adalah ulah Youngjae juga tadi ia terbatuk-batuk bukan? Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan menaruh obat tersebut pada meja laci sebelah kasur Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengetuk pintu dorm Super junior namun masih belum ada yang membukanya, terdiam Youngjae berdiri didepan dorm Super junior sampai akhirnya seorang namja manis membuka pintu tersebut.

"Youngjae-ah? Hyungmu sudah berangkat karena ada jadwal" kata seorang namja manis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"H-Hiks,.. Kibum hyung huwaaa…" tangis Youngjae mulai pecah dan datanglah para uke Super junior menatap heran pada Youngjae yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Omo, uri Jae-Jaengie kenapa menangis?" tanya mereka tubi-tubi.

"Adik ipar kenapa menangis, biar hyung yang memelukmu" dan Yesung pun memeluk Youngjae, Youngjae masih terisak sampai akhirnya ia terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Ini minum, agar tidak serak tenggorokkan mu" kata Leeteuk memberikan segerlas air mineral pada Youngjae, Yesung menerimanya lalu Youngjae meminumnya perlahan, kini posisi mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dorm super junior.

"U-Uhuk uhuk" dan darah Youngjae bercampur air mineral tersebut mengenai wajah Yesung, para Uke(kecuali Ryeowook) terdiam melihat Youngjae seperti itu, Youngjae kaget melihat batuknya kembali kambuh dengan perasaan malu ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

"H-Hiks…" kini Youngjae mulai terisak, ia berkaca dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Kaos putih miliknya kini ternodai oleh darah, perlahan darah dari mulutnya itu mengalir kebawah hingga menetes diujung dagunya. Ia merasakan sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Jae-Jaengie kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung dari luar, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Yesung Hyung, maksud dari perkataanmu disini ada uri Youngjae? Bukankah semua member B.A.P harus sudah ada di sukira sekarang?" tanya Sungmin antusias yang berdiri disebelah Yesung. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Sungmin melempar pandangan heran pada namja tampan bermarga Kim itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin-ah, sepertinya ia ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowookie~" kata Yesung sedikit bernyanyi diakhir kalimatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi dulu. Aku akan bilang pada Ryeowook nanti" pamit Sungmin namun tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara debaman keras, akhirnya Yesung membuka dengan paksa pintu kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat Youngjae terbaring lemah dilantai kamar mandi.

"YOUNGJAE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melihat Youngjae, Daehyun-ah?" tanya Yongguk, Zelo yang sedang memakan sarapannya seketika terdiam menatap Yongguk karena berbicara seperti itu dengan posisi mengigit garpu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Daehyun yang berdiri disamping Yongguk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu meninggalkan Zelo dan Yongguk berdua. Zelo diam membeku karena Yongguk menatapnya intens, ia masih diam dalam posisinya dan kini sarapannya sudah dingin sejak tadi.

"Apa kau melihat Youngjae, Junhong-ah?" Zelo agak sedikit terkejut mendengar nama lahirnya dipanggil, itu menunjukkan jika Yongguk sedang serius, Zelo berusaha mengindar dari tatapan Yongguk dengan menundukkan kepalnya.

"TATAP AKU JIKA SEDANG BERBICARA! APA LAGI KEPADA YANG LEBIH TUA!teriak Yongguk sambil memukul meja makan, Zelo terpaksa menatap Yongguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Zelo memang takut jika berada didekat Yongguk apa lagi mereka hanya berdua**#Author: Ini Fact loh | Yongguk: tadi lo ngomong apa thor? | Author: Gapapaaaaa#kabur | Yongguk: ?#**

Zelo mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia menjatuhkan garpu yang ia pegang dan memberanikan diri menatap Yongguk dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajah cantiknya menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Yongguk tertegun. Kedua mata cantik milik Zelo tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dan kini tubuhnya gemetar, Yongguk mendekatkan dirinya pada Zelo yang duduk pada kursi meja makan kemudian berlutut disebelah Zelo, Zelo menggeser tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan.

Yongguk mengelus pelan wajah Zelo menatapnya intens, Zelo yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu malah semakin menangis menjadi-menjadi walaupun ia tidak terisak berusaha menahannya agar suara tangisannya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Yongguk mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Zelo, Zelo yang menyadarinya menatap Yongguk tidak percaya dan mulai menutup kedua matanya meskipun air mata mengalir dari kedua mata cantiknya.

"YONGGUK HYUNG! ZELO-AH KALIAN DISANA?!" Teriakan tersebut membuat Yongguk dan Zelo kaget, Yongguk yang menyadari perbuatannya hanya bisa memasang tampang coolnya sedangkan wajah Zelo sudah memerah seperti tomat. Yongguk berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Zelo, entah mengapa kepergiannya membuatnya sakit hati dan kini ia hanya bisa menagisi dirinya sendiri entah mengapa.

000

"Dan datanglah bintang tamu kita, boyband group B.A.P ini dia" sapa sang pembawa radio.

"Hey, we're B.A.P yes sir!" sorak mereka, kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Sang pembawa radio yaitu Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kini bertepuk tangan atas kedatangan mereka.

"Ya, ini yang kita janjikan. Sudah banyak Baby yang menyaksikan MV kalian yang baru bukan? Itu sangat keren" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Yongguk.

"Bang Yongguk imnida, main Rapperleader of B.A.P. kami berterimakasih kepada semua BABY yang sudah mendukung kami sampai saat ini" kata Yongguk. "Sebelumnya semua ini memang berkat dukungan kalian juga saat ini"

"Mungkin para BABY ingin mendengar para member lainnya memperkenalkan diri juga, bukankah begitu hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun.

"I'm Kim Himchan, Sub-Vocalist, Rapper and Face of group.i'm PINK Bunny" kata Himchan lalu semua member B.A.P tertawa melihat Sungmin yang memasang tampang datar. "Hahaha kudengar kau menyukai warna pink, Sungmin hyung? hahaha"

"Humm, begitulah selanjutnya ada Jongup" kata Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Moon Jongup imnida, Sub Vocalist and Main dancer of B.A.P. I'm Green Bunny" kata Jongup kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Aw.. bukankah ia tampan, para BABY? Hahaha" tawa Ryeowook, Himchan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Iya, ia sangat tampan" kata Sungmin memperhatikan Jongup sampai-sampai seseorang disebelahnya menatapnya bete, Yongguk menepuk tangannya.

"Lihatlah disini ada yang cemburu hahaha" tawa Daehyun, Kyuhyun melempar pandangan kesal pada Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun imnida, Main vocalist of B.A.P. I'm White Bunny"

"Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo. Magnae, Lead Rapper and Lead vocalist" Ryeowook menyadari jika sang adik tidak ada disini, Sungmin yang mengerti arti tatapan Ryeowook berniat akan memberitahukan padanya tentang Youngjae setelah diakhir acara radio.

"Ehm… mengingat kesibukan Youngjae. Jadi ia tidak bisa hadir hari ini" kata Yongguk, Himchan dan Daehyun melempar pandangan bingung pada Yongguk.

.

.

.

Youngjae membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan kain menempel dikeningnya, kini ia berbaring diebuah kamar yang tidak ia ketahui dan masuklah seorang namja manis diikuti seorang namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Youngjae-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kibum lembut. Namun Youngjae hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Siwon yang sejak tadi mengelus punggung kKibum kini beralih menicumi pipi Kibum sampai merambat pada bibirnya, kini Siwon melumat ganas bibir Siwon. "Mpphhh…sshh aaghhhh S-S-siwonnie… aahh" Youngjae terbelalak dan ia berusaha membangunkand dirinya, berniat ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Youngjae! Kau sudah bangun? Kebetulan dokter sudah datang" kata Leeteuk berdiri disampingnya, kini berdiri seorang ahjussi tua dengan jas dokter, dengan kemeja biru bergaris-garis putih dan celana hitam. Eunhyuk menuntun Yongjae agar duduk di sofa kemudian dokter tersebut mulai memeriksa Youngjae.

"Aku pulang" kata seorang namja tampan memasuki dorm. Eunhyuk menghampiri namja tampan tersebut lalu mencium pipinya lembut.

"Welcome home, Donghae-ah" kata Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Donghae menatap Youngjae heran "Kenapa Youngjae?"

"Dia demam, jadi kita memanggil dokter" kata Eunhyuk kemudian menyalakan radio yang berada diruang tamu "Aku ingin mendengar Sungmin hyung di radio"

"_Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat Daehyun saat kalian bersama di taman bermain?"_ itu suara Ryeowook.

"_Aww… wajah Zelo memerah imutnyaa" _

"_Zelo-ah kau tidak mengajak kami"_ rengek Kyuhyun, Jongup dan Himchan.

"_Bagaimana pendapatmu, Yongguk?" _tanya Sungmin.

"_Just like that"_ jawab Yongguk dingin.

"_Hmm.. jujur saja aku tak sengaja menciumnya—"_ kata-kata Daehyun terputus.

"_Dan first kiss-ku"_ jawab Zelo malu-malu.

"_Hahahaha"_

Youngjae yang tak sengaja mendendengarnya mulai terisak, ia sudah diperiksa dan sang dokter hendak akan memberi tahu Youngjae sakit apa namun Youngjae tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari dorm Super junior.

"YOUNGJAE?!" Teriak Leeteuk, sang Dokter terpaku ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tingkah sang pasien. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi bermesra-mesraan menyadari jika Youngjae telah pergi, Eunhyuk bangus dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Leeteuk.

"D-Dimana Youngjae?!" tanya Eunhyuk namun tiba-tiba sang Dokter meminta Leeteuk, Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk duduk dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"U-Uhuk uhuk.." entah dimana sekarang Youngjae tetapi kini ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menangis dan berlari, ia mendudukan dirinya dipinggir jalan entah apa yang ia pikirkan semuanya campur aduk. Youngjae diam membeku merasakan darah keluar dari mulutnya, ia mulai terisak lagi sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Dua orang namja sedang bergandengan tangan terkejut melihat seorang namja yang mereka kenali terbaring dipinggir jalan dengan beberapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. "Youngjae?!"

.

.

.

"Youngjae berada di dorm?!" kaget Ryeowook, kini mereka sudah santai karena acara sudah selesai. Namun member B.A.P masih berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dan tadi ia jatuh di kamar maandi" kata Sungmin, Daehyun dan Yongguk yang mendengarnya melempar pandangan horror pada Sungmin.

"Youngjae berada di dorm Super junior?" tanya Daehyun, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa memandang leader B.A.P itu. Zelo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memandang mereka polos.

"Cepat kita kesana!" perintah Yongguk, semua yang mendengarnya segera bergegas memasuki masing-masing mobil van menuju dorm Super junior. Zelo yang berada dijalan hanya terbengong menatap jalan sekilas ia melirik Ryeowook, Himchan, Daehyun dan Yongguk yang kalang kabut. Tak sengaja mata cantiknya melihat sebuah kerumunan namun ia masih berfikir bagaimana keadaan Youngjae, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ia sudah lama mengidap penyakit Tuberculosis dan juga sering kelelahan membuat keadaan tubuhnya semakin melemah" kata Dokter tersebut, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya terdiam dan mata mereka mulai berkaca-kaca Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi? Inti dari semua itu, ia sekarang mengidap penyakit apa?" tanya Donghae antusias. Leeteuk dan Haehyuk saling berpandangan kemudian jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Kim Youngjae umur 19 tahun, dongsaeng dari seorang Kim Ryeowook mengidap penyakit kangker paru-paru stadium awal"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Yooooona: Mian Ona bikin ff(lagi) tapi kali ini DaeJae \(^0^)/ banzaaiiii!**

**Daehyun: NAH GITU KEK THOR! JAHAT AMAT LO SAMA MY JANGIE?!#hug Jae#**

**Youngjae: Hiks hyung… aku penyakitan disana#hug Daehyun tight#**

**Yooooona: namanya juga hidup oppadeul.**

**Daehyun: HIDUP KEPALA LO, kasian jaejae**

**Yooooona: hahahahahah**

**Yongguk: sekali-kali pair sama Himchan dong**

**Zelo: #nangis# hiks hyung jahat.**

**Yongguk: #hugZelo tight#**

**Jongup&Himchan: #NC'an# ahh… uhh… sshh deeper…**

**YeWook: #Kissing#**

**Kyumin: #Pelukan#**

**Sibum: #becanda-becandaan#**

**YoonYul: #kejar2an#**

**HyoSic: #main jari#**

**Yooooona: #ciumin dinding kamar#miris#plak**


End file.
